


Playing Voldemort

by Dark_Takoora



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Generally Daniel being cute, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Takoora/pseuds/Dark_Takoora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph Fiennes and Daniel Radcliffe mess about in the dressing room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flayu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flayu).



Ralph relaxed back in his dressing room chair with a sigh, finally he could relax, he'd spent all day stuck in his costume for his portrayal of Voldemort on the set as they filmed some of the last scenes for the second addition to the last film of the series, he'd just left the make-up tent after being de-voldemorted as he liked to call it and was only dressed in a dark blue dressing gown

  
  


However his relaxation was short lived when a small noise sounded, drawing his attention to his surroundings, with a frown he wondered what it was but before he could explore to find out one of the doors suddenly opened and a small figure leaped out onto his lap, he flung his arms up and caught the wrists of the young man who had leaped into his lap

  
  


A grin spreading across his face as he registered who it was, the hands he'd caught were curled into claws while the boy they belonged to, dressed in his usual casual attire screamed in his face

  
  


"Nyeahhhhh!!"

  
  


Ralph's grin widened at the attempt, trying to suppress a chuckled but eventually had to succumb at the look on the face of the boy before him

  
  


"And what do you call that Daniel?" he chuckled, the chuckle growing at the petulant expression that formed on the face of Daniel Radcliffe before him

  
  


"That was my impression of you, I had hoped to get you back for what you did to me at the premier ages ago, did it work?" he pouted, Ralph grinned and releasing one of Daniel's wrists he gently grasped his chin, drawing it closer to him and allowing him to place a small chaste kiss upon the pouting pair before him

  
  


"It was very well done love," he smiled warmly, happy to see the blush race across Daniel's face at his actions, it wasn't often that they had time alone together and they took what they could when they could

  
  


Daniel blushed at Ralph's actions, secretly pleased he ducked his head and curled up further into his lap, arms wrapping around his waist, smiling happily when he felt Ralph reciprocate, both tired from the days on the set they proceeded to just sit there enjoying each others company

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor am I Ralph Fiennes or Daniel Radcliffe or the picture linked above, this is simply an idea that wouldn't leave me alone
> 
> Author's Notes: This is based on a picture I found on deviantart by *Flayu link for the pic is http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=daniel%20radcliffe&order=9&offset=24#/d45myic - just remove the spaces, the picture is so cute


End file.
